605 The Tale of the Soul Thief
by Markofapproval
Summary: A darklighter stalks the body of a troubled young woman.


TALE OF THE SOUL THIEF  
  
Previous Story: Deadly Betrayal Next Story: Wily Piper Coyote  
  
'Now that was a vanquish,' Phoebe said waving her hand in front of the fumes.  
'Well, the timing really sucks,' Piper said.  
Before Phoebe could question her, the doorbell rang.  
'I'll get it,' Paige said almost over-excitedly.  
Phoebe heard footsteps, and then Jason walked into the conservatory.  
'Pew! What is that smell?' he cringed.  
'Um,' Phoebe began. 'We had to use our charms. A volatile mix fixed that right up. My own patented potion which was a bit stronger than intended. Piper, why didn't you blow him? That would have been the easiest way to get rid of him instead of making me blow off with that forceful explosion the mix made.'  
'Um, Phoebe,' Jason said. 'That doesn't sound very charming to me.'  
'We have to fight evil.'  
'But you didn't have to blow off. And then you invite me inside and expect me to take it lightly.'  
'That's so sweet of you, Jason. But I'm fine, really. Not a bruise on me.'  
'I know what you ladies are trying to pull,' Jason said furiously. 'But there are limits to what I can take - and just because you're all so charming and attract the wrong type doesn't mean you can fool me. Well, information for you, Piper Halliwell, I didn't freeze upon seeing you. I felt nothing!'  
Piper raised her eyebrow.  
'And then Paige. The dancing nutcase! Phoebe said you get whatever you call. But I came here on account of Phoebe. Don't think because you rang me that I wanted to see you. So, why don't you disappear like you do with every other boyfriend! Yes, disappear. Phoebe told me about that little trick you play. 'And Phoebe, you are the worst! You played me for a fool. You used the power of your touch against me. I weakened for you then you broke me.'  
'Wait a minute,' Piper said waving Jason off with her hand.  
Pssdt!  
He froze.  
'Phoebe! Jason isn't talking literally about magic!'  
'He isn't? Paige, did you call him over here!!!'  
'Don't change the subject,' Paige cried.  
'Listen,' Piper said. 'He's talking about your feminine power. The power of you - of us - as women! He doesn't know we're the Charmed Ones. He thinks we're just three femme fatales.'  
'What about the potion?'  
'He thinks you farted, honey,' Paige said.  
Phoebe cupped her hands to her mouth.  
'And he thinks you made a mix to help your stomach.'  
'Oh my.and I told him all about us.'  
'He didn't take it literally, obviously,' Piper said.  
'Yeah, but he said I have a touch that kills.'  
'Figuratively speaking,' Paige butted in.  
'But he said only I can see the future!'  
'The future is in your hands,' Piper argued. 'The relationship is up to you.'  
'And I guess the feeling of utter weightlessness was not a reference to levitation?'  
Piper and Paige stood idly by, arms crossed, heads shaking.  
'Oh my god! I just spilt the beans. And he doesn't even know. I'm back to square one.'  
'Get a hold of yourself,' Piper said waving a hand in front of Jason.  
Pfffdt!  
'So, as you can see,' Jason continued. 'One of us is more interested.Phoebe, what's wrong?'  
'I didn't mean to hurt you. It was a misunderstanding.'  
'I'm tired of this,' Jason cried. 'When I'm hurt, you push me away. When you're hurt, you expect me to come running and comfort you. It isn't fair. I try to tell you how upset I am, and this supposedly upsets you which puts the blame back on me.'  
'Jason.'  
'And are your sisters really as bad as you say?'  
'You should have seen Prue,' Piper sneered. 'She sent men flying and could be in two places at once!'  
'So there actually was a forth sister who worked for 411 Magazine. What did you call her - the two-timer; heart-breaker.'  
'Just get out,' Phoebe cried. 'We're not what you think. And you'll never understand.'  
'I was just leaving anyway. Maybe you can write an article on how to reject a guy. Invite him to your house for a date and fart. That way, he's the one who leaves.'  
  
A beautiful woman with raven black hair and piercing brown eyes (let's say if we had to put an actress to her, we'd hire Kari Wuhrer) placed the eggs down on the bench.  
Suddenly, a nasty looking man smoked into her apartment.  
He was unseen, standing behind her. He placed a glowing black hand over her head.  
'You are useless. You're a cow. You try to help people but you end up hurting them more.'  
The woman froze in her spot and looked at a picture of her and another woman. Tears welt in her eyes.  
'Not all the good deeds on earth can make up for what you did! You don't deserve this life; this body.'  
The lady screamed and put her hand to her chest as she crippled over.  
  
'I can't believe Jason would just leave like that!' Phoebe roared.  
'Things have become tight between the two of you,' Paige said.  
'Paige, you're a social worker. Surely you've had training in how to deal with relationships.'  
'Yeah, but I didn't exactly go to the Wicca School for Social Workers.'  
'She's right,' Piper said. 'The truth is keeping you apart.'  
'And if I tell him.'  
Phoebe sat down on the chair and breathed heavily.  
'Honey,' Paige said putting a hand on her shoulder. 'You got your hopes up. But really, how could he have known. He is madly in love with you.'  
'As was Nate with you?'  
'Don't mention his name. I wouldn't be able to resist orbing his testicles into my hand and crushing them.'  
'I warned you not to use the truth spell.'  
'Good idea!'  
'No, Paige! It destroyed both you and Prue. I'm not using a truth spell. Okay?'  
'Fine. But what are you going to do?'  
'If magic got me into this mess, then non-magic will get me out of it. I'm going to use my natural powers - my natural given charms. The ones Jason believes in.'  
A bright light interrupted the conversation as Chris appeared.  
'We have a problem.'  
  
The woman fell on the couch as the dark lighter put his hand over her forehead and started chanting.  
Suddenly, in an expanding ball of light, the Charmed Ones orbed in.  
'Darklighter of hellish Plight  
Reveal yourself to the light.'  
The darklighter glowed.  
'There he is,' Piper said.  
Piper threw up her hands but a mere puff echoed on his shoulder.  
'We have to force him out of astral mode,' Phoebe howled.  
'What the.witches!'  
'That's right,' Paige said. 'Phoebe, the vanquishing spell.'  
'Don't bother,' he cried dissolving out into black flames.  
  
'Who are you people?' the woman cried. 'And what am I doing here?'  
'You're safe,' Piper said. 'Now have a drink of water.'  
'What's your name?' Paige asked gently.  
'Carine,' she said.  
'Well, Carine, I'm Paige and these are my sisters - Phoebe and Piper.'  
'And we're here to help you,' Phoebe continued.  
'I don't understand.'  
'You're seriously depressed,' Phoebe said quickly. 'And you need help.'  
'Um, guys. Let's go into the foyer,' Piper suggested. 'And let Carine get some rest. We'll talk to her later.'  
'Please, call me Carrie. Carine's too formal.'  
'Right,' Piper said.  
The sisters followed Piper into the next room.  
'A darklighter is after her soul,' Piper said. 'There are about 4 types of darklighters. Remember when Prue was being hunted? This one is a soul thief. He forces the victim to reject life. Then he is able to manipulate them into evil.'  
'But why her?' Paige said.  
'Perhaps she is a future whitelighter,' Piper suggested. 'We have to vanquish him before he lays another hand on her. But we may not be able to if he's in astral mode.'  
'Where's his body when he's in astral mode?' Paige asked.  
'On a parallel plane,' Phoebe said. 'When Prue faced her darklighter, her courage to overcome his torment forced his body and essence back together.'  
'So, all we have to do is force his body and essence back together.'  
'No, Paige,' Piper said. 'He could destroy you in his corporeal form.'  
'And we could destroy him in his corporeal form,' Paige retorted.  
'Well, I'm guessing that he will be back for his mark,' Phoebe said. 'Which means all we can do is wait.'  
  
The Halliwell manor stood up against the sea of houses like a single black sheep in its herd. It was by far the biggest and most impressive. The sun beat down on it without discrimination. The front door was wide and welcoming but inside held much more.  
The darklighter smiled to himself as he walked away from the house.  
  
'Jason Dean,' Jason said shaking hands with the chief of hospital staff.  
'Norman Moran. Glad you're finally here.'  
'You nervous?'  
'No. If this story helps get funding increase, then it is worth it. The question is, are you ready, Mr. Dean?'  
'As always. Okay, here's what will happen. My men will interview you. You answer the questions. Simple?'  
'But are those questions in my favour or yours?'  
'Mutual,' Jason replied.  
'And is that delicious Ask Phoebe going to take this story?'  
'Unfortunately, she's a columnist writer - among other things. And she's kind of hard to.get.'  
'Too bad. Well, remember the mental health unit is where we need the most attention. Ensure that you phrase those questions around it.'  
'Will do,' Jason said.  
'Excuse me,' came a voice.  
Jason turned around and saw a strange looking man standing behind them. Had he been with the Halliwells that morning, he would have recognised him as the darklighter.  
'I have a proposition for you. Somebody close to me is.how can I put it? Not quite right in the head. And I fear that she needs to be institutionalised.'  
'We prefer regulated.'  
'Whatever! Look, all I'm saying is that this will be your opportunity to show the struggle of under-funded hospitals. And this friend will highlight just how necessary it is to get that funding.'  
  
'It's almost 6:00 and no demons,' Paige hissed. 'Dusk is falling. We're tired. The demons are tired, I just say we call it a night.'  
'I'm not so sure,' Piper said. 'Maybe he's waiting for us to let our guard down. Let's take shifts.'  
'Last time we took shifts, you got up me for taking toilet breaks!'  
'I did not, Paige!'  
'You did so.'  
'Whatever,' Piper growled. 'Phoebe will take first shift. Toilet breaks are definitely allowed.'  
Piper walked off and as she did shouted: 'Did not!'  
Paige screamed angrily.  
  
'How did I know this would be the place,' Jason said sighing as he rattled on the door of the manor. 'First those dancing maniacs, now this.'  
The door slid open as Phoebe's eyes came to rest upon her ex-lover.  
'Jason?'  
'Phoebe. This is Dr. Moran. We have word from a source that you are looking after a woman. Her name is Carrie Andrews.'  
'And who's your source?' Phoebe said shuddering at the very word.  
'Can't say.'  
'You can tell me. I work for Bay Mirror, remember?'  
'Yeah, and as I recall, your section's called Ask Phoebe not Tell Phoebe,' Jason replied with venom in his words.  
'Well, she's not here.'  
Jason smiled and pushed his way into the manor.  
'Mr. Dean!' Phoebe cried. 'You can't do this without a warrant.'  
'I'm the media. I don't need a warrant.'  
Jason and the doctor stormed the house.  
  
'Wait,' Piper cried as Carrie was ushered onto the porch. 'You can't take her.'  
'How do you even know Miss Andrews?'  
'From around,' Paige replied eyeing the doctor bitterly.  
'Then you'll be seeing her around,' the doctor said.  
'At least tell us the hospital you're admitting her to,' Phoebe growled.  
Jason turned towards her. 'You'll read about it sooner or later.'  
  
'I can't believe that son of a bitch just took her,' Phoebe screamed. 'When I get my hands on him.'  
'Don't say that,' Paige said. 'Not funny considering your power.'  
'Jason's the least of our problems,' Piper fumed. 'We have to find out where they've taken her. Phoebe?'  
Phoebe looked at her sisters. 'He said something about reading it in the paper.'  
'So?' Paige cried.  
'That means the Bay Mirror is doing an article on hospitals. Oh no!'  
'What is it?' Piper said.  
'Jason assigned a team to a story on San Francisco hospital. The mental health unit to be precise. And he's running this story personally.'  
'But Jason isn't a journalist. He's just a capitalist,' Paige cried.  
'Sure he isn't Law Enforcement,' Piper said.  
'What isn't he,' Paige said rolling her eyes.  
'A good lay. C'mon, we have to get to the hospital before he does.'  
'Should we orb?' Paige suggested.  
'Considering we have no idea where he is,' Piper said, 'I suggest the car. That way, we can scry and drive.'  
  
'There has been a terrible misunderstanding,' Carrie cried. 'I'm not meant to be here.'  
'Ms. Andrews,' Dr Moran said. 'I've had a look at your record for the pass year and you've been suffering a lot of stress, manic depression and sleep depravation. It says you even admitted yourself a couple of times to a local clinic.'  
'That's right. But it's not so bad that I should be.'  
'No one's saying that,' the doctor continued. 'But we think it's in your best interest.'  
The doctor smiled casually and left.  
Carine nodded. 'They said I was sick. I guess this is what has to be done.'  
The darklighter was about to enter the room when Jason rushed in.  
'Miss Andrews. Some questions if you may.'  
  
Piper pulled her jeep up outside of the hospital.  
'This place is huge!' Piper screamed. 'Where are we going to look?'  
'Mental ward,' Phoebe said. 'Paige, anything?'  
'Still working on it,' Paige said holding out her finger and letting the crystal dangle.  
  
The darklighter walked into the hospital room and grinned maliciously. He approached Carrie. She turned towards him but didn't appear to notice him.  
He smiled and placed his hand up to her forehead.  
Then he chanted.  
Carrie started moaning in pain. Pebbles of black magic swarmed from his hand and entered into her forehead.  
'It is your fault that your sister is dead. It is your fault that you're alone. Had she not gotten in the car with you that night, she would still be here. You drove. You crashed. She died.'  
'No,' Carrie moaned. 'It was all my fault. My sister. My baby sister. I let her die.'  
'She didn't want to come with you. But you insisted she did. And she paid dearly. You don't deserve the flesh that you're in. Leave. Leave!'  
This time, the darklighter's hand started glowing red. Carine's soul drifted up from her body then floated into a standing position on the ground. She turned towards the darklighter.  
'It is time for you to make your departure from this world. Any future harm that you could possibly do, is now impossible. Sever the link from your body.'  
Dr Moran walked into the room with a clipboard. He looked up and saw Carine's body slumped, open eyed, on the bed.  
The doctor ran towards her without hesitation. She was breathing - that was obvious.  
'Miss Andrews? Are you alright? Can you hear me?'  
He hastily flicked a torch-light from his top pocket and shone it into her unconscious, open pupil.  
The darklighter couldn't help but snicker as he waved his hand over the young woman's body.  
The doctor's eyes widened in a combination of terror and pain as the expressionless Carine inched somewhat. Her hand was clutching onto a bloody knife and the doctor clutched to a bloody, gaping wound in his stomach.  
He moaned out in pain. Then he collapsed.  
The spirit of Carrie looked on in horror as her body slumped back down into the same lifeless position. One would assume that she had never moved. The bloody knife smoked back out and dissipated into the form of the grinning darklighter.  
'Now, there is no turning back to a body so black,' the monster laughed.  
A stream of orbs appeared in the room as the Charmed Ones materialised.  
'Oh,' Piper said covering her mouth with her hands. 'Paige.'  
Paige ran over to the doctor. 'He has a pulse but he's not breathing!'  
'Try and heal him,' Phoebe said running over to the body of Carine.  
'Is she hurt?' Piper asked.  
'She's alive. Just in a trance..ah!'  
Piper spun around to see what Phoebe was pointing out. Carine's spirit was standing in the room looking down at her body.  
'I can't do it!' Paige said tearing their attention away. 'The doctor is too far gone. We need to call for Chris.'  
'He's not responding,' Piper said. 'Paige, you have to do this on your own.'  
Paige kept her hands above his chest and they glowed a faint yellow. 'I'm losing him fasting than I'm healing him. Oh!'  
The doctor's spirit casually climbed out of his body and looked down.  
'No!!!' Paige cried.  
'The darklighter,' Phoebe said. 'He must be in this room.  
'Darklighter of hellish Plight  
Reveal yourself to the light.'  
Suddenly, the darklighter materialised into the room.  
'What the.?'  
'We can see you now,' Piper said. 'And now it's time to come back to reality.'  
The darklighter cried out as he suddenly became whole.  
'No more astral darklighter,' Piper said throwing up her hands.  
'No!!!!!!!'  
He exploded into a thousand shards of - what looked to be - black glass. Then there was not a trace.  
'Carine,' Phoebe said. 'Carine, return to your body!'  
'I can't.'  
'The fact we can see your ghost means we're supposed to help,' Piper rationalised. 'Now, enter your goddam body. Whatever's holding you back, I'm sure it wasn't your fault.'  
'I think she knows that,' Phoebe said softly. 'She conquered the darklighter - that's why his astral mode and body were brought together. I think this is less about what she wants and more about what is meant to be.'  
'My body won't let me in.'  
'We need to purify it,' Phoebe said. 'Remove the evil deed so that a good soul can rest. The book said something about a purifying ritual.'  
Suddenly, another woman appeared next to her.  
'Kylie?' Carine said.  
'Yes, sister, it is I. Indeed, your body has cast you out. You must come with me or lose your soul to evil.'  
'No,' Phoebe cried. 'She has to stay here.'  
Carine placed both her hands into the hands of her sister.  
'It is not your fault for what happened. The other driver was the one who was drinking - you know that.'  
'But I made you come.'  
'That was my decision to come. Not yours.'  
'And whose decision is it for her to go up there,' Paige demanded.  
'Mine,' Carine said disappearing alongside her sister.  
'Damn it!' Paige yelled.  
  
'Okay, I know it's in there somewhere,' Phoebe said flipping tirelessly through the book.  
'There is a potion we can use,' Paige said. 'To purify a body. But the body must not have a soul inside.'  
'No problem there,' Piper said looking towards the comatised body of Carine.  
Thirty-minutes of hard labour produced one fine looking potion of blue liquid laced with an orange stripe.  
Paige forced the potion into the gaping mouth of the soulless shell. A burping sound was heard as the light carried off the dark magic.  
'Now the summoning spell. We'll need the power of three,' Piper said lighting a candle.  
'Here these words, Here our cry.  
Spirit from the other side;  
Come to us who summon thee,  
Cross now the great divide.'  
The candles blew listlessly in the wind.  
'Nothing,' Phoebe said.  
'It's too late,' Piper said. 'He won.'  
'He is dead,' Paige reminded her.  
'But all the good she could have done.'  
'All that maters is all the good she has done,' Paige continued blowing out the candle.  
  
'And that's our story,' Jason said with a sly smile.  
Phoebe snatched up the page and read it.  
'Dr. Moran, chief of medical staff, was murdered last night!'  
'Yep,' Jason said leaning back on his chair without even looking at Phoebe.  
'Mental patient Carine Andrews was traumatised?'  
'Yep.'  
'And you're printing this?'  
'Yep.'  
Phoebe thrust the paper down and looked into Jason's icy blue eyes.  
'Can you say any more than "yep".'  
'It makes a good story. And I didn't mention your involvement --- again!'  
'Hmph! Do you know who murdered him? Evidence? Video surveillance?'  
'Nope.'  
'Look at me.'  
Jason looked into her eyes. 'Nope!'  
' And you're not mentioning me?'  
'Nope.'  
'Do you think it was me?'  
'I can't see you as the murdering type, Phoebe. Well, at least not directly. Though, you did dive a stake into my heart. But, as it happens, we have no evidence. Which is good for us - gives the story a long life span. Keeps a flow of interest.'  
'No evidence, heh? Then the spell worked well.'  
'What did you just say?'  
'I said The smell was foul.'  
'It was pretty putrid but I accept your apology. Maybe we can set our differences aside - over dinner.'  
'I don't think so. What you did the other day was totally uncalled for. Barging into my house like that. And now you expect me to believe it was my fault and that you're doing me a favour by not mentioning my name?'  
'From what I hear, you've been involved in almost every incident in this town. You're lucky no one has done a story on this.'  
'How about this for a story. Ask Phoebe quits.'  
'Phoebe, now c'mon. You can't quit.'  
'You're right. You're too pathetic. And I was here first. You going to fire me?'  
'No. Let's keep our personal life and professional lives separate.'  
Phoebe stared at Jason not knowing what to say.  
But she said it all with one movement. She stormed off. 


End file.
